Hello! Project Kids 2
Hello! Project Kids 2 '''(ハロー！プロジェクト・キッズ 2; sometimes referred to as '''H!P Kids 2 is a group of 20 girls chosen out of 300,000 applicants. The results of this audition were announced on the June 30, 2017 episode of Hello! Project Station, taking place after Berryz Koubou's and ℃-ute's disbandments and Momoko Tsugunaga's graduation from Country Girls and Hello! Project. This consists of members from 2 years old to 9 years old. They are the sister group to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Unlike the original Hello Project Kids, Due to the training concept, once one of the members reach 10 years old, they will be asked to consider going to either debut in a group or to join either Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Tokyo or Hokkaido to go into more extensive and harder training. Current Members 1st Generation *Nanami Hirano (平野 奈々美) - (Member of Sugar Plum Fairies) *Azusa Okada (岡田 愛咲) - (Member of Sugar Plum Fairies) *Rena Funaki (船木 玲奈) - (Member of Sugar Plum Fairies) *Kiki Hirata (平田 樹々) - (Member of Sugar Plum Fairies) *Maaya Endo (遠藤 真綾) - (Member of Sugar Plum Fairies) *Honoka Sakamoto (坂本 ほのか) - *Anna Kazune (和音 アンナ) - *Natsumi Asakura (浅倉 夏美) - *Reina Shimura (志村 れいな) - *Kanon Watabiki (綿引 香音) - *Aya Kishimoto (岸本 彩) - 2nd Generation *Fuuka Ninomiya (二宮 ふうか) - *Jennifer Matsubara (松原 ジェニファー) - *Rinko Yuzuki (唯月 凜子) - 3rd Generation *Ai Oyama (大山 愛) - 4th Generation *Miyuki Perri (ペリ みゆき) - *Risa Suzuki (鈴木 里沙) - *Eri Honda (本田 絵里) - *Minako Ogawa (小川 美奈子) - 5th Generation *Kotone Minamino (南野 ことね) - *Rumi Maeda (前田 瑠美) - *Iroha Yabiku (屋比 彩春) - *Tomona Noguchi (野口 久知奈) - Former Members *Ami Sasamoto (笹本 安美) - (Debuted in Hana Factory, Graduated 31 August 2017) *Minami Kon (昆 美波) - (Debuted in Hana Factory, Graduated 31 August 2017) *Miou Yamazaki (山﨑 美桜) - (Debuted in Hana Factory, Graduated 31 August 2017) *Rina Ogata (尾形 里奈) - (Debuted in Hana Factory, Graduated 10 November 2017) *Yumeno Chinen (知念 ゆめの) - (Debuted in Hana Factory, Graduated 15 November 2017) *Seiko Kasahara (笠原 聖子) - (Debuted in Hana Factory, Graduated 15 November 2017) *Sayaka Ono (小野 さやか) - (Debuted in Hana Factory, Graduated 15 November 2017) *Ayaka Sato (里 彩花) - (Debuted in Hana Factory, Graduated 15 November 2017) *Moe Niizuma (新妻 萌衣) - (Transferred to Bright Project, Graduated 30 April 2018) History 2017 The Hello! Project Kids 2 joined Hello! Project in June 2017 and consists of 20 young girls chosen out of 300,000 applicants in the Hello! Project Kids 2 Audition. The results of this audition were announced in the June 30, 2017 episode of Hello! Project Station. The members were Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata, Yumeno Chinen, Seiko Kasahara, Sayaka Ono, Moe Niizuma, Ayaka Sato, Nanami Hirano, Azusa Okada, Rena Funaki, Kiki Hirata, Maaya Endo, Honoka Sakamoto, Anna Kazune, Natsumi Asakura, Reina Shimura, Kanon Watabiki and Aya Kishimoto. They were called H!P Kids 2 due to their young age at the time of their joining and after Berryz Koubou's and ℃-ute's disbandments and Momoko Tsugunga's graduation from Country Girls and Hello! Project. Their audition tapes were aired on Hello! Project Station on June 30, 2017. In the same year, Hello! Project Kids 2 were featured in the musical films Annie and JK Ninja Girls. Hello! Project Kids 2 became regulars on ANGERME's variety show, Hello Kids 2, which ran from June to September 2017. In addition to that, They support Hello! Project in various ways, such as dancing at live events and concerts. Their first recordings and PV shootings as a group was for the single "Together, Now and Forever!/When Children Rule the World" in July 2017. In August 2017, some of the members were placed in bands led by members of Morning Musume' 17, ANGERME, Juice=Juice and Tsubaki Factory: Ami Sasamoto, Seiko Kasahara and Azusa Okada were selected to be in Rainbow Magic, while Minami Kon, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata, Yumeno Chinen and Ayaka Sato were placed in Superstar. Both units were short-lived, and their activity stopped when three of the Hello! Project Kids 2 members Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki were chosen to be in a new group. At the same time 3 new members 4 year old Fuuka Ninomiya, 3 year old Jennifer Matsubara and 2 year old Rinko Yuzuki had joined Hello Project Kids 2. During October 2017, Seiko Kasahara and Sayaka Ono were in the female ensemble alongside Minami Kon for the Hello Project musical Kinky Boots. During November, Rina Ogata, Sayaka Ono and Seiko Kasahara will be one of the lost boys along with Momohime Kiyono, Mei Yamazaki, Rin Hashisako, Ami Sasamoto and Miou Yamazaki in the Hello! Project musical Peter Pan. It was announced that Rina Ogata was chosen to join Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki's new group and that another member had joined Hello! Project Kids 2, The new member was six year old Ai Oyama. It was announced that Sayaka Ono, Seiko Kasahara and Ayaka Sato were chosen to join Ami Sasamoto, Minami Kon, Miou Yamazaki and Rina Ogata's new group which will be named Hana Factory and that 4 members had joined Hello! Project Kids 2, The new members were Miyuki Perri aged 7, Risa Suzuki aged 5, Eri Honda aged 3 and Minako Ogawa aged 2. On December 11, Hello! Project Kids 2 and Hana Factory had their very first performance in the opening act of Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~, The 8 Hana Factory members sang Together, Now and Forever!, Hello! Project Kids 2 members and the Hana Factory members sang Mikaeri Bijin to Haruka Kudo, Haruka Kudo sang Whistle Down the Wind to the Hello! Project Kids 2 members and The Hello! Project Kids 2 members together with Haruka Kudo performed When Children Rule the World. 2018 During January and February, Hello! Project Kids 2 started proper activities and performed at Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER. They done a recital named Hello! Project Kids 2 Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Little Cherryblossom~ in March in four different cities. They also held Hello! Project Kids 2 Recital 2018 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~ in May 6, at the same day as the Kenshuusei's version. At the Hello! Project Kids 2 Spring Diagnosis Test, Rena Funaki won the public votes coming in 1st place and Reina Shimura came 2nd place in the public votes making her a runner-up. The Judge's Awards went to Maaya Endo for the Character Award, Honoka Sakamoto for the Dancing Award and Nanami Hirano for the Singing Award. Bright Project group ANGELIX's members Takase Ayaka and Yabushita Miyuki participated and announced that Moe Niizuma will be transferring to Bright Project. In May, 4 new members had joined Hello! Project Kids 2, They are Kotone Minamino aged 7, Rumi Maeda aged 7, Iroha Yabiku aged 4 and Tomona Noguchi aged 2. They also done a recital named Hello! Project Kids 2 Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Sweetheart~ in June in four different cities. They also done more activities at Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER and a recital named Hello! Project Kids 2 Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Sugarplum~. In December, They did a christmas recital named Hello! Project Kids 2 Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Santa Claus is Coming to Town~. 2019 During January and February, Hello! Project Kids 2 performed at Hello! Project 2019 Winter Concert Tour. They done a recital named Hello! Project Kids 2 Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~Gummybear~ in March in four different cities. They also held Hello! Project Kids 2 Recital 2019 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~ in May 4, at the same day as the Kenshuusei's version. At the Hello! Project Kids 2 Spring Diagnosis Test, Reina Shimura won the public votes coming in 1st place and Minako Ogawa came 2nd place in the public votes making her a runner-up. The Judge's Awards went to Ai Oyama for the Character Award, Rumi Maeda for the Dancing Award and Eri Honda for the Singing Award. They also done a recital named Hello! Project Kids 2 Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Orangeblossom~ in June in four different cities. They also done more activities at Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER and a recital named Hello! Project Kids 2 Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Gumdrop~. In December, They did a christmas recital named Hello! Project Kids 2 Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Santa Claus is Coming to Town~. At the same time, Nanami Hirano, Azusa Okada, Rena Funaki, Kiki Hirata and Maaya Endo will debut in a new group named Sugar Plum Fairies. 2020 During January and February, Hello! Project Kids 2 performed at Hello! Project 2020 Winter Concert Tour. Trivia *Momo Nakatani of ANGELIX, Hina Masuda, Yua Kikuchi and Lulu Okafuji of Si☆Stella and Yuka Ide, Luna Miyajima and Jui Nogimoto, previously in Les Misérables tried out for Hello! Project Kids 2, but didn't make it. *As of 30 June 2017, the addition of Hello! Project Kids 2 was the most amount of members added to Hello! Project. Gallery Hirano Nanami.png|Hirano Nanami Okada Azusa.png|Okada Azusa Funaki Rena.png|Funaki Rena Hirata Kiki.png|Hirata Kiki Endou Maaya.jpg|Endou Maaya Sakamoto Honoka.jpg|Sakamoto Honoka Kazune Anna.jpg|Kazune Anna Asakura Natsumi.png|Asakura Nanami Shimura Reina.jpg|Shimura Reina Watabiki Kanon.jpg|Watabiki Kanon Kishimoto Aya.jpg|Kishimoto Aya Okada Fuuka.png|Okada Fuuka Yuzuki Rinko.png|Yuzuki Rinko Matsubara Jennifer.jpg|Matsubara Jennifer Oyama Ai.jpg|Oyama Ai Aoki01.jpg|Perri Miyuki アップ-1.jpg|Suzuki Risa 5372 1707.jpg|Honda Eri 01.jpg|Ogawa Minako kotone.jpg|Minamino Kotone rumi.jpg|Maeda Rumi iroha.jpg|Yabiku Iroha tomona.jpg|Noguchi Tomona Category:2017 debuts Category:Groups Formed in 2017 Category:2017 Units Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:H!P Kids Category:Hana Factory